Mobile devices can generate notifications to alert a user of the device to incoming phone calls, messages, emails, calendar appointments, updates, and the like. These notifications are typically displayed on a screen of the device and can be accompanied by an auditory alert or haptic. There are several disadvantages to these methods of notification. First, determining the source of the notification can require the user to retrieve and in some cases unlock the device. Second, if the user is in a loud or crowded environment, the notification may not be recognizable over background noise. Finally, if the mobile device is kept in a purse or bag not directly in contact with the user, haptic notifications may go unnoticed.
Therefore, what is desired is a notification accessory capable of receiving notifications from the mobile device and alerting the user to the presence and type of notification.